1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to surf stands.
2. Background Information
This invention relates to a surf stand which can also be used for other marine functions. It is well known in the art that surf stands are subjected to wave action forces which diminish their stability in the water. These wave action forces vary widely and most surf stands are designed to be heavy and permanently attached to the bottom. Floating surf stands float freely but they must also be attached to a pier or piling that is firmly attached to the bottom.
The state of the art teaches heavy surf stands which resist wave action and remain stable because of their weight and because their piers go deep below the bottom surface. The surf stand taught by this invention is not disclosed or made obvious by prior art.